I Bet You Will Kiss Me
by LionandLamb4ever
Summary: Edward and Bella made a bet will edward with his good looks and huge ego win or will bella with her brains and alice on her side? All human.Some bad language.I havent given up on this story. I will update soon.
1. You want me

I Bet You Will Kiss Me.

The teacher was lecturing the class in something boring I really didn't care about again. There was only a few minutes left of biology left until the bell rang and I could go to lunch. I was starring at the teacher trying to figure out what he was saying when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I knew exactly who it was and knew that they were just trying to annoy me so I ignored them. They tapped my shoulder a few seconds later. Then I heard some shuffling of paper behind me. Then I felt a crinkled up piece of paper hit the back of my head and somehow land in the front of the class right by the teacher's feet. Mr. Banner bent down and picked up the paper I thought he would have thrown it out but instead he unwrinkled it and started to read it.

"Edward you are soo hot. You look like a god. I wish I could do you. Love Bella." I turned beet red then quickly turned around to glare at the god himself. Edward Mason. He was gorgeous and smart and popular. He was the perfect guy. Well at least he would be if he wasn't so egotistical.

"Take a picture it will last longer." He said and made me realize I was starring. Just then the bell rang and I turned around and gathered my things. When I stood up I dropped my pencil so I bent down to pick it up. But before I could someone's hand reached out in front of me and grabbed it. I looked up to see none other than Edward.

"Again with the starring Bella." He said with a smug look. I took my pencil from him and walked toward the door. I didn't notice Edward was following me until I got to my locker. He leaned against the locker next to mine while I put away my books. Once I was done I turned to him and gave him my best runaway now or I _will_ kill you look I could. But he didn't get the clue.

"You are such a jerk!" I yelled at him.

"Ahh she speaks." He said with another smile.

"'she's' about to kick your ass if you don't get lost." I said back. His grin grew bigger and I instinctively stepped back and into the lockers.

"Is that so?" he said taking another step closer.

Edward and I have been like best friends ever since the third grade. We have also been in a bet since ninth grade. The bet is to see who can get the other to kiss the other first. We have both tried to get each other to kiss the other one over the past two years. But no one has won yet and lately Edward has been trying extra hard. Of course he also has the upper hand of being extremely good looking.

He leaned in a little more waiting for me to close the distance but instead I brought my hands up and pushed him away. I could feel his perfect six pack under his thin gray shirt.

"Nice try lover boy. Ohh and just you wait till I get you back for what you did to me in biology." I said giving him a look telling him I wouldn't forget.

"Oh please you know that every single word was true. When will you admit how much you want me?" I gave him an 'I _cannot_ believe you just said that' look.

"When someone tells me that vampires and werewolves are real." I said sarcastically as we started walking to lunch. When we got there I spotted Alice and Jasper at the other side of the cafeteria about to sit down. I waved at them as I walked over.

"Hey Alice! What's wrong with Jasper?" I asked once I was close enough for them to hear me.

"Rosalie was being a bitch this morning. You know how she can be." Alice answered.

I sat down and looked around the cafeteria and stopped when I saw Edwards bronze hair. He sat with Emmett, Rosalie, Mike, Jessica and Lauren. Emmett is Edward and Alice's brother. He looks like a big teddy bear. Rosalie is jaspers sisters she looks like a super model, Tall and blonde with a curvy figure, and she's dating Emmett. Alice is small and pixie like and is dating jasper, also tall and blonde but muscular, me and Edward are single. Mike has a huge crush on me for who knows how long. Jessica is madly in love with mike. Lauren is the school bitch or whore or skank anyone is true. She is madly in love with Edward (obsessed would be a better word). Edward is not interested though. He keeps turning her down but she just doesn't get it. Edward is b-e-autiful. He has bronze hair and the deepest most gorgeous green eyes. He is probably the smartest guy I have ever met too bad he doesn't show it. Me I'm just boring. A plain Jane.

Edward started walking over to our table about halfway through lunch. He sat down next to me and scooted his chair so close to mine we were bumping knees.

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"Giving you the honor of sitting next to me for the rest of the period." He said trying to get closer which was impossible because he was almost half way on _my_ chair. Just then I got up and picked up my chair and moved it at least five feet away from Edward and stuck my tongue out at him. Alice and Jasper started cracking up and Edward started giving me the puppy dog Pout. Edwards' puppy dog pout made him go from hot-mazing to ah-dorable. But why tell him that and increase his ego even more?

"That look really doesn't work for you Edward." I told him. He just stuck his bottom lip out farther and widened his eyes. That was it. I took my chair and placed it right next to his. He gave me a crooked smile and his eyes brightened.

"You so want me." He said right when the bell rang

_**I really hope you liked it. I wasn't sure if I could go off of the actual story line of twilight like that but I did and I really hope that its ok. Please review I could use some help with it. (The 5**__**th**__** person to review it will be in my next chapter)**_


	2. Notes

LAST TIME…

"You so want me." He said right when the bell rang

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I tripped three times on my way to English and each time dropping my books and each time Edward bent down to get them. When I got in the classroom my foot caught the edge of a desk making me fall…again and again Edward bent down to pick up my books.

"I'm starting to think you're doing it on purpose just to check out my perfect butt." He said standing back up and handing me my books. I took them from him roughly then turned around so he couldn't see me blush.

To bad I sat next to him and he could openly stare at my blush all class. I'm pretty sure he makes me blush on purpose, for some reason he like my blush. He sat down beside me and then took out a piece of paper. After a few seconds he slid it in my direction.

_You're blushing! Does that mean I guessed right?!_

His hand writing was flawless. I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye and he was obviously trying to hold back laughter. So I erased his writing and start with my own little message.

_You are so full of yourself! I didn't ask you to pick up my books you decided to and you should know by now I am a natural klutz. Bite me!_

I slid the paper back in his direction. And he quickly erased my writing and wrote his own.

_And where would you like me to bite you…_

He was being so cocky well might as well play along…

_Only if I can bite you back…_

I wrote back without erasing his last message. It took him half the time it took me to slide the paper back.

_I wouldn't have it __any __other way._

I couldn't hold back my laughter and started cracking up. I was laughing so hard I didn't realize the teacher walk over and pick up the paper. She walked over to the garbage and threw it out. We were soo lucky she didn't read it like Mr. Banner did. She walked back over and handed us both detention slips. I looked back over at Edward and he was smiling. I took out another piece of paper and quickly jotted something down. I folded it up and put it on Edwards hand under the table. He looked up at me with a questioning look. On the paper I wrote'_ I'd watch it if I were you'_ really fast. It was a little messy but I was pretty sure he would figure it out.

(EdwardsPOV)

English was my last class with Bella today. I waited until I was in the hall walking away from Bella to look at the note she had slipped me under the was really messy and scrunched together plus part of it was ripped and in my pocket somewhere. I tried to interpret Bellas somewhat attractive messy hand writing but what I came up with made my jaw drop.

It kind of looked like 'I want you'!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I wasn't really paying attention while I was walking into math when I ran into what seemed like a wall. But when I looked it was just Emmett.

"Hey Edward why are you on the floor?" He said when he turned around. His voice didn't quite register in my shocked state. I quickly snapped out of it and went through his word again. I got up and looked at him in the eye, well…actually the mouth I wasn't quite as tall as him.

"Can you honestly tell me you did not just feel me run into you?"I said. He looked at me like I was crazy then started laughing. I glared at him and walked over to my seat. Emmett followed and sat right next to me.

When the teacher started talking my mind started wandering back to the note Bella had given me in English. I felt something hit my arm and looked over to see Emmett sliding a paper in front of me. His hand writing was sloppy but not as sloppy as Bellas. It seems like every thought I have leads back to Bella.

_Whatcha thinking so hard about._

Why did he want to know? Now that I thought about it he could help me figure out what bellas note really said. I slipped him bellas note and watched him read it a few times before his eyes widened. He looked at me then took the piece of paper he had written on before and jotted something down.

_You want me?! Dude that is so wrong on so many levels. I didn't think Rosalie was right about you._

I read what he said a few times then laughed. But something he said didn't make sense…_Rosalie was right about you? _I erased what he wrote and quickly asked him.

_No that's what Bella wrote me…What did Rosalie say about me?_

I corrected him first then realized…he thought it said 'I want you'. So it wasn't just me.

(BellaPOV)

After English I had AP U.S history. I didn't have any other classes with Edward and probably wouldn't see him till Detention next period. I plan on making an attempt at getting him to kiss me. But first Alice is going to give me a little makeover in the bathroom right before I see him. I HATE makeovers especially when its Alice doing them.

It was the last few minutes of class when the teacher stopped teaching and told us to talk quietly. I turned to the girl next to me her name was Samantha. She was pretty with brown hair and hazel eyes. She was short but it totally worked for her. This girl is the girl Edward had been crushing on _forever. _She doesn't like him though she has politely turned him down when he asked her out in the 7th grade. Lately though I think she has been falling for him.

"Hey." she said sweetly

"Hi." I responded

"How's Edward?"She was trying to sound casual but I could tell that she defiantly had fallen for him just like every other girl.

"Good."I responded.

"Oh that's good." She said looking away obviously not wanting to give away how badly she had fallen.

When the bell rang I got up and headed straight to the bathroom. Alice was already in there waiting and the whole bathroom looked like a beauty salon.

"Alice I can't be late for detention."I wined.

"Then get your butt over here!"She yelled and there was a little echo.

In record time she had me in a baby blue sleeveless shirt and a mini skirt with gray flats. She put a lot of makeup on but I didn't get a chance to see it I had to go or I would be late. I rush down the hall way as fast as I could without tripping over my own feet. When I got there Edward was already in his seat and there was no teacher in the room. There were two desks in the middle of the room right next together. I walked over to Edward and sat down. His jaw was dropped and his eyes were wide.

"Hey." I tried to sound sexy but it came out sounding all slurred and stuff.

"Hello."His voice was higher when he answered. I loved how I could make Edward react that way.

"Where is the teacher?" I asked honestly wanting to know.

"When did Alice have the time to do _that_?"He said pointing to my face.

"A few minutes ago. Do you like it?" I asked making him squirm a little. He didn't answer me though he just nodded his head really slow and then started to lean in. He was going to kiss me!!!

Just then the teacher came in and Edward stopped and sat back right in his chair. A few minutes later he slid a piece of paper then another littler more wrinkled piece.

_Explain this. What does it say?_

The littler piece of paper he had slid over was the note I had given him earlier except it was torn and more crinkled. I tried to read what I had wrote before even though I remember exactly what it said it didn't look at all the same it looked more like 'I want you' then 'I'd watch it if I were you.' He must have thought I meant that I wanted him. I tried to stifle a laugh but he saw me and gave me a questioning look. So I erased his question and wrote a little response.

_What aren't you glad I finally admitted to wanting you? I can't believe you think I would right that. What did you do to the rest of the paper?_

He leaned in again like he was going to kiss me but then whispered.

"It might have ripped in my pocket." I wasn't sure if he meant for it to sound so seductive but it did and he was so close to my lips. I wanted more than anything to close the distance but the still functioning part of my brain told me that I would most defiantly lose the bet. And I would not lose.

As soon he leaned back and realized I wasn't going to kiss him I took the paper erased everything then started writing.

"_Are you still in love with Sam?"_

He wrote really fast and gave the paper back.

"_I was never in love with her. I just use to like her a lot. And no I don't."_

I don't know why but I was suddenly a lot happier.

_**I would like to thank those few people who reviewed my story but I would especially like to thank **__**CherryBlossom654 for being the 5**__**th**__** reviewer. The 10th reviewer will be in my next story so plzzz review!!!!!!!**_


	3. Games

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY 'NEVER THOUGHT' AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP WRITING IT OR NOT.**

**GAMES**

After detention with Edward I went straight home and changed. A few minutes after I put on my pjs Alice called me and invited me to come spend the night with her. I decided to go since I didn't have anything planned for this weekend. So I ran downstairs and asked my dad Charlie and like always he didn't care. So I went upstairs and changed into a pair of old blue jeans and one of Edwards sweats shirts I stole in the 7th grade that still didn't fit me. Once I was ready I grabbed my pjs, my toiletries and my car keys. I rushed to my truck only tripping once and successfully got into my truck in record time. I knew Alice wasn't very patient. After a few minutes I pulled into a driveway leading to a huge white mansion. A small Alice in her pjs ran out to me. She was out of breath and looked like she had just been laughing hysterically.

"What's up Alice?" I asked.

"Oh my god Bella you have to help me!" she said still out of breath.

"With what?" I responded

"The guys they are trying to tickle us!" she said and I still didn't know how I could help. This happens every time you put Emmett Edward and japer together. They always gang up on the girls. I usually just crack up watching the girls be outnumbered by the boys and easily over powered. By this time I guess I could help.

"Ok why don't we actually try to get them this time instead of running away...I've got a plan." after I got in the house and suffered from an ambush at the door I finally made it to Alice's room and dropped my stuff on her bed. About 2 seconds later Rosalie burst through the door and locked it.

"Ok girls let's get down to business." Alice said coming out of her closet with a ton of clothes in her hands. I had a bad feeling Alice had a plan of her own.

"I think we should try my plan first." I said trying to save myself from makeover extreme.

"Fine." Alice pouted.

"So what is your plan?" Rosalie finally spoke up.

"Ok were going to need rope, for catching them, food, to lure them into our trap, and feathers and honey just to get a good laugh out of it." this was going to be so much fun especially if we pull it off.

About an hour later we hadn't heard from the boys but we had a feeling we would soon. We had our trap set up and ready to go. It was all in the kitchen because that is also where we made cookies which we knew the boys  
couldn't resist for long. We were all hiding behind the counter just waiting now.

A took only a few minutes before we heard all the boys enter the Kitchen.

"Mmm that smells soo good." I could tell that was Emmett.

"Where are the girls?" that one was jasper.

"I don't know but they made cookies so who cares." and that was Edward.

Just then we heard a crash then we heard Emmett fall and were followed by Edward and japer. All three were on the floor now covered in honey and we all rushed out with pillows in our hands and started pouring feathers all over them.

Edwards POV

It was a trap and before I could say anything Emmett tripped over the rope on the floor making honey fall all over us and we all fell. Just then all the girls came out from behind the counter and started covering us with feathers. Once they were done they started cracking up and high fiving each other.

"Best plan ever Bella." said Rosalie.

"Ya we should have done this earlier." said Alice.

We started to get up now and the girls started to back up. We each shared a glance that told us we were thinking the same thing then we closed in on the girls and gave them the biggest hugs we could.

"Ewwww" all three of them screamed at the same time.

"Aww honey you look so cute covered in honey and feathers" jasper said to Alice.

"Ok ok I think we should clean up now. We have had our fun." I said trying to stop jasper from being all mushy again.

A few hours later everything was clean and we were all sitting in a circle on the floor in the living room.

"What do we do now?" asked Bella.

"Let's play a game!" typical Alice.

"Let play 5 fingers." said Rosalie

"Yeah I haven't played that in forever sounds like fun." agreed Emmett.

"How do you play?"Bella asked

"We go around the circle saying things we have never done and if you have done it you have to put one  
of your fingers up. The person with the least fingers up wins." jasper explained. Bella nodded and then got a sly smile on her face like she knew something we didn't.

"Ok Rosalie you go first." said Alice.

"Hmm let's see. I have never made out with a book nerd." I put my first finger up. I wasn't the only one though. So did Emmett and Alice.

"Ok jasper your turn." Rosalie said smiling.

"I have never chosen truth in truth or dare." only Alice and Rosalie put a finger up for that one.

"My turn!" Alice said.

"I have never gone skinny dipping." she said and looked directly at rose who immediately put a finger up and so did Emmett. We all started Laughing.

"Your turn Edward." Alice said

"I have never kissed my best friend."I looked directly at Bella then looked to see who put a finger up. Rosalie, Emmett, japer and Alice all had put a finger up. Now Emmett Alice and  
Rosalie all had 3 Fingers Up. Jasper and I had 1 finger up and Bella had none.

"I believe it's my turn." she said with a mischievous smile. I nodded and waited.

"I have never kissed anyone." she states and I watched as everyone put another finger up and glared at her. It was Emmett's turn now.

"I have never thrown up on a rollercoaster." But no one put a finger up so he just puted and waited for Rosalie to take her turn.

"I have never wet the bed."Rosalie said. I looked over to Alice making sure she had put a finger up and then looked to see if anyone else had. To my surprise so did Emmett and jasper. Now Alice and  
Emmett were out of the game.

"I have never met a rock star." jasper stated. I put a finger up and so did Rosalie who was now out of the game to. Now my turn I looked over to Bella and noticed she still didn't have a finger up.

"I have never worn pink." I said and watched as she put a finger up and so did jasper that now had 4 fingers up. I only had 3. It was Bella's turn though so I didn't know how long that would last.

"I have never been called sexy." she said then blushed. I laughed and put a finger up along with jasper who was also now out. Now I had to come up with something to get her to put a finger up.

"I have never studied for a test." I said and watched her put a finger up. Then she looked at my hand and smirked.

"I have never been hit on by anyone with blond hair." she said then I remembered Lauren immediately and had to put up my fifth finger.

"You suck." I told her.

"That is the upside of having a completely boring life." she said then looked at Alice.

"What next." she asked her.

"I think we should have a pick up line competition." said Emmett. Alice thought for a second before agreeing.

"Emmett why don't you go first." Alice said.

"Ok rose. What has 142 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk?" Emmett said turning toward Rosalie.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"My zipper!" he yelled and everyone started cracking up.

"Ok Rose your turn." Alice said once everyone calmed down.

She looked at jasper then looked back at Alice.

"Can we make this more interesting?" She asked

"Like how?" Alice responded

"If we know a comeback can we respond?" She said.

"Sure!" Alice said looking more excited.

"Ok Jasper. What's your sign?" Rosalie asked him. His smile got bigger and we could tell he had a comeback.

"Stop." He said and we all laughed all over again.

"Alice? Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" Jasper asked

"Yeah but this time don't stop!" She responded just as fast as he asked. Again we couldn't hold back our laughter.

Alice turned to me then her eyes brightened and I could tell she had a good one.

"Id likes to call you. What's your number?" I knew she wanted me to respond but I had a better idea.

"It's in the phone book." I responded and she glared at me.

"But I don't know your name." She said sounding aggravated that I didnt let her finish her pick up line.

"That's in the phone book to." She looked at me and tried to hold back the smile on her face but soon enough she couldn't and she burst into laughter which made everyone else laugh.

"Your turn." She said her face bright red from laughing.

"Ok Bella? Your place or mine?"I asked her

"Both! You go to yours and I will go to mine!" She responded with a sly smile.

"Edward? Do you want to dance?" she said I guess expecting me to say yes or something so she could finish her pick up line.

"Not with you." I told her and her smile got bigger.

"Oh, come on lower your standards a little. I just did." She said with a sly smile I guess knowing that I would say no. I would hate to be a guy that hit on Bella one day.

"I think you're the best looking girl in her." I told her as part of my next pick up line not really caring it wasn't my turn.

"Well then I better go find the best looking guy shouldn't I." She responded also not caring it not being my turn.

"Why don't you sit on my lap and we can talk about the first thing that pops up." I said urging her to make a comeback for that one.

"Well that would be a SHORT conversation." She said with a look that said 'in your face'.

"It's a good thing I have my library card because I'm checking you out." I told her and hoped that she didn't know one for that because I could probably go on forever and she might to.

"Sorry I'm reserved for someone else."She said still looking smug. I wanted to wipe that smug look off her face but she just was to smart.

"I can tell you want me." I said leaning in hoping she would fall for it and just kiss me. She leaned in a little but then leaned to the side to whisper in my ear.

"Your right I want you…to leave." She said then pushed me away. I put both of my hands up in surrender.

"You win." I said then everyone who had been watching started laughing hysterically.

After that we all got on the couch and picked a movie to watch. A little while later Bella was asleep with her head on my chest. Everyone else was asleep to but as soon as I was starting to drift off I heard Bella talk I looked down to see her still sleeping so I guessed she was sleep talking. I put my head back down and tried to sleep but a few minutes later I heard her again a little bit more clearly that time though.

"I do want you." She said and after that all thoughts of sleep left my mind immediate.

_**Sorry that it took sooooo long to post this but it was written for a while I just totally forgot to post it. Please read my new story and tell me if I should continue writing it or not. Don't forget to review.**_


	4. Breakfast

I woke up with my head resting on Edwards shoulder and his arm around me. I blushed and sat up.

"Morning sunshine." Edward said with the most perfect crooked smile on his face.

"How long have you been up?" I asked sleep still apparent in my voice.

"Don't know for a while I guess." He said

"Where is everyone?" I looked around and noticed a few empty sleeping bags on the floor.

"They went out for breakfast."He responded

"Why didn't you go?"I asked.

"Well I was kind of stuck."He looked at me accusingly. "Why so many questions?" He asked me.

"Not sure so are you hungry?" He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You are not making me anything!"He said and before I could respond he darted for the kitchen. I ran after him but I didn't make there before he locked the door.

"Let me in!" I pounded on the door.

"Nope." He said on the other side. Just then I heard a loud crash. I pulled a pin out of my hair and started to pick the lock. It made a click sound that told me I was successful. I opened the door to see Edward holding his head on the floor with a bunch of pans around him.

"Ow."He said when he saw me and started rubbing his head. I walked over to him trying to hold in my laughter.

"And I thought I was the clumsy one." I said now openly laughing he stuck his tongue out at me as I started to gather food on the counter.

"Bella we both know you can't cook. What are you attempting?" He said now right behind me watching me put some eggs and sausage in a big bowl and stir them. He stated to laugh so I turned around but he was closer than I thought and I ended up with my face in his chest. I took two steps back before I questioned him.

"What's so funny?"I asked him now that his face was red from him trying to hold back his laughter.

"You're not supposed to use the egg shells!" He laughed pointing at the bowl of random things I had added. I hadn't even noticed I hadn't taken out the shell. I glared at the bowl and started picking the shells out. Edward didn't let me get very far before he grabbed the bowl and dumped the contents in the garbage. I frowned at watched him pull out new ingredient and adding them to a new bowl. He got out a frying pan and poured some of the stuff into it. About 5 minutes later he put a very delicious smelling omelet on a plate and handed it to me. He then continued to make one for himself. I walked over to the table set my plate down and walked over to the fridge and pulled out some juice for me and Edward. I grabbed to glasses and walked over to the table I poured the juice and sat down. Edward walked over to the table and sat down next to me. I just sat there not even moving to touch the omelet even though I was starving.

"Eat Bella don't be stubborn."Edward said taking a huge bite of his omelet.

"Fine." I said and took an equally huge bite. He laughed and continued eating. Once we were both done we argued about who got to clean up…he wouldn't let me help but I put my foot down and he eventually gave in. We were really getting into it once he turned the radio on. We started singing and dancing very badly. I was washing the pan I had tried to use before when I felt some water on my back. I turned around to see a very guilty looking Edward so I turned back around filled my bowl with water and then hid it behind my back looking back at Edward.

"You just think you're so funny…well I think this is even funnier." I poured the entire bowl of water on his head and he looked completely shocked. I turned around and started laughing so hard I began to stumble and I slipped on the water that was now on the floor. I braced myself for the impact of the floor when I felt my saviors arm wrap around me. Edward. I looked up to see to beautiful green looking down at me. He started to get up but then he also slipped on the water so he pulled me into his chest and his back hit the floor.

"Haha opps." He said giving me a crooked smile. I just stared at him for a while before realizing I was still on top of him and blushing.

"Bella you can get up now."He chuckled

"You have to let go of me first." I shot back. He noticed he was still holding me against his chest and his cheeks began to become a slight pink. I immediately jumped up and grabbed my phone and took a picture. He got up and tried to get it from me but I wouldn't have it so I stuff it down my shirt and into my sports bra.

"I'm not afraid to reach down there." He said pointing at my chest.

"Wow Edward I didn't know you were like that dude." Said a booming voice laughing from the door way. Emmett. We both turned to the door way and saw everyone starring at us trying to hold back laughter.

"Edward blushed!"I yelled and ran over to show them the picture. They couldn't hold back their laughter when I showed them so we all just burst and started rolling on the floor.

"Bella did you happen to bring a bathing suit?" Alice asked once we all calmed down.

"No?"I responded hoping she wasn't thinking what I think she was thinking.

"Then you will have to borrow one of mine." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me up stairs. She pulled me into her walk in closet and started tossing tiny pieces of fabric at me.

"Pick one try it on and get your butt out there."She said walking out the door. I picked out a midnight blue bikini (all of her bathing suits were bikinis) and tried it on. It was too small but by the looks of all of her bathing suites all of them would have been. I stepped out of her closet and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. I went down stair and out to the back yard. Once I stepped out the door to the pool I heard a gasp and I turned to see Edward staring at me in nothing but his swim trunks.

_**Wow it took a really long time to write this for some reason sorry! Please read my new story "He Likes YOU!" and please review!!! 3**_


	5. Very Very

Edward was very very handsome…even with a shirt on. Just imagine him shirtless wearing black swim trunks that made his eyes pop. Luckily Alice pulled me over to where her and rose were so that I couldn't get caught ogling at Edward.

"We are going to play chicken!"Alice said loud enough for the boys to hear. I looked over to Edward and he smiled nodding his head. To me and him this meant we had just made a vow to crush everyone. Rose wasn't much of a threat but Emmett definitely was. Jasper also wasn't exactly the most dangerous thing either but put him with Alice and you had quite the weapon. Me and Edward well let's just say we are definitely a force not to be reckoned with.

"Ok we know what happened last time and if you even dare to think about pushing us in you WILL regret it." Rose said taking turns glaring at all of the boys then glaring at me. I just looked at her as innocently as possible but she didn't buy it she just glared harder. I gave in and nodded my head turning towards Edward winking. Again one of our secret messages/vows. Alice and rose walked over to the edge of the pool and put there foot in testing the water. I signaled Edward forward and gently started creeping toward Rose. Jasper and Emmett watched us knowingly trying to keep a straight face. Once we were close enough I counted to three on my fingers making sure Edward could see and then pushed rose into the pool. I laughed when she and Alice surfaced both looking completely shocked. Then they got huge smiles on their faces looking like they were holding back laughter. They thought I didn't know that Edward was right behind me about to push _me_ in. Just then Edward chose to strike and I quickly turned around and grabbed his arm sending him in with me. We all started cracking up when Edward surfaced extremely confused how his plan just turned on him.

"CANON BALLLL!!!!!!" Emmett screamed before a huge wave covered my head. Once he was in Jasper quickly dived in.

"Ok here the pairs. Alice and Jasper, Me and Rose, and Bella and Little Eddie here." Emmett said trying to pinch Edward's cheek but Edward took his arm and twisted it making Emmett go under until Edward let his arm go. He laughed then took me over to the corner of the pool so we could plan our strategy.

"Let just win so you can give me a little congratulatory kiss." He said leaning in so I could feel his breath on my face.

"Or you could give me a kiss for good luck…"He continued leaning in. I started to lean in some more witched shocked him but then I quickly ducked under the water and went through his leg swimming away from him before he could even blink. I thought I had gotten away when I felt something grasp me foot. I tried to pull away but my struggle was futile I was soon pulled backward then pulled to the surface to face a very beautiful Edward with a sly smile. I stuck my tongue out at him and his smile just grew bigger.

"Ok if you guys are done flirting we would love to start the game." Alice said climbing on jaspers back. We decided to let Alice and Japer and Emmett and rose go against each other first. We watched them fight for a while until rose finally clashed in the water. Alice and Jaspers strategy looked almost flawless…_almost._

"Arg." I said trying to get on Edwards back. He grabbed my arm then lifted me onto his shoulders.

"Ok remember I want this nice and clean. No clawing, punching, kicking, or pulling hair." Rose said act as the referee.

"Whoever hits the water first is the loser and will forever be mocked."Emmett added

"Ready set-" Rose was cut off by Emmett.

"Go!!!" He said and Edward moved forward carefully circling our prey. I tapped his side twice signally for him to make a move. He quickly dodged forward wrestling with japer while I pushed on alices shoulder. Thankfully I knew her weak spot. I quickly started removing one hand from her shoulder and stated poking her sides. She started laughing and flailing her arms around quickly setting her off balance and sending her towards the water.

"Yes!"I said throwing my fist in the air.

"That's cheating!" Alice screamed.

"Nope I neither clawed punched kicked or pulled hair." I said sticking my tongue out once again. I remember I was still on Edward shoulders and I tried to get off but he wouldn't have it. HE laughed at my attempt and then started walking around just teasing me with the fact that he could keep me up there all day.

"I need to get down in order to congratulate you." I said leaning near his ear trying to sound sexy. It must have worked because he stiffened and his breath caught. I giggled when he finally loosened his grip and let me slide down. He turned immediately as soon as I lost contact with him. One look at my face and he could tell it was just a trick. He glared at me.

"You could always congratulate me." I said pressing up against his face and standing on my tip toes so all he had to do was lean forward to kiss me. He was shocked at the way I turned it on him but he didn't pull away but instead wrapped his hands around my waist. I was also shocked but countered him by putting my arms around his neck. We both moved closer until we couldn't move any closer waiting for someone to close the very very little space between us…


	6. Wanted

Our heads hit suddenly and for the briefest moment our lips touched. Probably rose and Alice pushing us.

"Ow." We both said and I distantly heard our friend laughing before we both leaned in again and our lips touched…but this time longer. I'm not sure how long it lasted but we immediately pulled apart when we heard someone clear their throat.

"Umm uhh who did that?" Edward asked.

"Well me and Alice pushed your heads the first time…but the second time was all you guys!" Rose said then everyone started laughing.

"Uhm who started the second kiss?"I asked looking at Edward then looking away quickly. They all stared at each other then looked between us.

"Not sure but I think you both did." Alice said looking rather smug. I groaned then turned my whole body to Edward but quickly took two steps back when I brushed against his chest.

"So who won the bet?"He asked and I rolled my eyes ignoring the pain in my chest from knowing that he only cared about the bet not the fact that we just kissed.

"No one… I guess this kiss didn't count." I said and watched his eyes fill up with excitement for no apparent reason. I looked at him questionably and he just smirked.

"So does that mean I'm gonna have to convince you to kiss me again." He said sounding disappointed but his eyes betrayed him and I smirked.

"You make it sound hard Mr. Mason are you actually starting to doubt your abilities?" I said sarcastically and his smile got bigger.

"You so want me." He said trying to close the distance between us. I acted quickly and stepped backwards. He took that as encouragement and started stepping forward every time I stepped back. He eventually corned me against the side of the wall but I did a sweet fake out and swam away. I didn't want to get to close to him because I defiantly didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that indeed I Isabella Marie Swan wanted him.

*~*~*3*~*~*

(EPOV)

Bella kept a lot of space between us the rest of the day and it worried me. I was so happy to find out that I got to kiss Bella again and some point. Especially since I had just recently found out that it didn't matter if Bella wanted me…I wanted her.

_**Sorry it's so short I didn't have much time to write I have a final due Monday and I haven't started yet so I hope its ok!**_


	7. Sexy Babe

I walked into school early Monday morning before anyone got there. More importantly Edward hadn't gotten here yet. I walked to my locker to grab my stuff when suddenly I was pushed against the opposite wall with arms on either side of me. Mike Newton. Yuck.

"What do you want Mike?" I said angrily and tried to move his arms. He didn't budge but got closer to me.

"What's happening sexy?" He whispered trying to sound sexy only making it more repulsive.

"Ew get away. Now." I said pushing against his chest but he didn't move so I kneed him where it would defiantly hurt. He immediately back away and grabbed himself. I went back to my locker grabbed my stuff and ran to my first period class. I turned around when I heard someone laughing though.

"Dude you totally earned your 20 bucks! I can believe she did that!" Edward said laughing harder and his face was turning red. I walked up behind him ignoring mikes glares and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is your problem?" I said making voice sound very calm and sweet. In other words very very deadly.

"Um well you see…I um kinda paid mike here to call you sexy and y im gonna go now." He said starting to turn and run away. I grabbed his hair before he got far and pull him back.

"Ow ow ow ow." He said bending back slightly so I wasn't pulling his hair to hard.

"Ok Bella I know you like my hair in all but if you really wanted a lock of it for your scrap book all you had to do was ask." He said smirking and rubbing his head once I released him. I glared then punched his arm and walked away. He kept pace with me easily even though I was practically running. I had gone to school early to avoid Edward not spend more time with him.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?"He asked when we reached our first class.

"No I'm just waiting to get you alone so I can tell you how much I adore you and then maybe I'll get some scissors and take you up that offer for my scrap book." I said sarcasm heavily added.

"Geesh bells what wrong with you?" He said completely ignorant to me glaring at the back of his head when he went to sit down.

"What was the importance of mike call me sexy and completely grossing me out?" I asked taking my seat next to him.

"Well remember the game 5 fingers we played this weekend and how you said you had never been hit on by a blonde or ever been called sexy…well Mike is blond and he did just call you sexy." He said with a triumphant smile.

"And you already took care of the never been kissed thing this weekend." I said and regretted it as soon as my famous blush spread across my cheeks. He smiled hugely then scooted his chair closer to mine.

"No we both took care of it and soon or later you will have been kissed twice…just as soon as you just kiss me." He said leaning in even though I showed no movement to kiss him but he kept getting closer so I panicked and turned my head away and was completely shocked when his lips actually made contact with my cheek. That means if I hadn't turned he would have kissed me! I wouldn't have been able to hold back my feelings if he did though. Will he try again? Why did he try to begin with?! Why are guys so confusing?!!!

"Ha that is probably the most red I have ever seen you get!" He said laughing. Yes guys very very very confusing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(EDWARDS POV)

I don't know what had come over me I knew she wasn't going to kiss me but I still kept leaning in! I'm so stupid! She turned her head away from me though. I wonder if she realized what I was doing and she turned on purpose or if she did it to prove she wasn't giving in. Girls are so confusing!

"Hey Edward." Someone said and I turned around to see Sam sitting on the other side of me. I was in complete shock she had never really talked to me once I asked her out and she rejected me...

"Hi." I said and I noticed Bella stiffen when she saw who it was. I wonder why? How could Bella possibly have a problem with Sam?

"How are you?" She asked. I looked over to Bella who was writing hearts all over her notebook looking extremely frustrated. Oh how I wish she was drawing those hearts for me…

"Good and you?" I said turning back to Sam.

"Really really good" She said looking at me kind of funny. Bella grunted from next to me and I looked back over at her. She was drawing angry lines now and actually kind of scarring me. I hadn't noticed everyone else was in the class room now sitting in their seats until Mr. Banner walked in.

"May I go to the bathroom?" I said not really caring if he said yes but just getting up. I walked into the hall to see Lauren at the drinking fountain. She saw me and then started walking towards me.

"Hey babe." She said then closed the distance and kissed me.


	8. The Set Up

"Hey babe." she said then closed the distance and kissed me. I quickly  
pushed her away trying to remove her claws from my shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I heard from behind me. I turned to  
see a very angry looking Bella, well angry looking to anyone who  
didn't know her but I could clearly tell she was just faking. Bella to  
the rescue!

"Can you get your hands off my man like now!" she spat at Lauren. That  
was the first time she actually used that excuse to try and save me  
from a girl attack. You see she has had to save me from them a lot but  
usually used an excuse like I have a girlfriend in Argentina who will  
kick their ass if she didn't decide to.

"Um your man? Ha like that is even remotely possible. Did you hear that  
Edward she is so brain washed. What have you been filling her mind  
with?" ugh I wanted to hurt her so bad. If only she wasn't a girl then  
I would be able to smash her face in without a second thought! I moved  
far away from Lauren and stood by Bella showing Lauren exactly whose  
side I was on. She just stared at me her jaw hanging open freely.

"You will change your mind believe me you will." she said before  
walking back into the class room. As soon as she was gone me and Bella  
and I turned to each other then started cracking up.

"How did you know?"I asked once we were done laughing.

"Know what?" she asked.

"Know that I needed to be saved." I said taking a drink from the water  
fountain trying to remove the gross taste from my mouth after being  
attacked by Lauren.

"I didn't. I just really needed a drink." she said her cheeks going a  
little pink. That made me extremely curious but I decided we had  
wasted enough time in the hall and just led her back into the  
classroom. The rest of the day Lauren kept flirting with me and she  
was lucky Bella wasn't there or else she would have kicked her ass. I  
regretted the stunt I pulled with mike this morning feeling very  
guilty after Bella saved me from Lauren. I'm such a jerk why would I  
ever think that Bella would ever like me. She disserved so much better.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Alice's POV) ( AN: just thought I'd change it up a little bit)

I watched them all day they seemed to not notice how much they flirted  
and how many times they would look at each other while passing in the  
hall. Just in one simple look you could tell they both felt the same.  
It was meant to be. They were meant to be. I knew Bella and Edward  
would most definitely thank me if I gave them a little push. It was  
the least I could do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(Rose POV)

Alice was a genius! She had the perfect plan and it was flawless and  
bound to get them to together in no time. She had asked me to help and  
being amazingly sweet person I am I agreed. The plan was being put  
into action as soon as the bell rang signaling lunch.

"Come on... Come on...." I said staring at the clock.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked from behind me.

"Oh nothing but remember we are all sitting at the small table in the  
corner today." I said turning slightly towards him.

"Are you sure we will all fit." he asked also glancing at the clock  
quick but then back to me.

"Yes Alice you Edward Bella and everyone from my table knows where to  
sit...just get there fast." I said knowing I was kinda lying since  
not everyone knew we were sitting there and not everyone would fit.  
But that was the point everyone but two people knew where to sit and  
everyone but two people would fit at that table. Yes we were very  
sneaky. Plus I knew for a fact that those two people always come late  
to lunch. Just then the bell rang and I hurried out the door running  
past Emmett's locker taking him with me.

"Whoa what's the hurry." he said trying to slow me down. I just pulled  
him harder and didn't slow till I reached the cafeteria doors. I went  
in and sat down at the table that was perfect for our plan.

"Stay." I told Emmett giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving  
the cafeteria in search for everyone else that sat at our table. I  
found them I told them to hurry. The only people left to sit were Mike  
Lauren Bella and Edward.

"Hurry!" I yelled when I saw the last two that needed to get there butt  
in their seats now for our plan to succeed. They started running when  
they saw me then ran past me into the cafeteria and I followed. When I  
got there everyone was seated and only one seat was empty. For me of  
course.

"What took you guys so long?!" I said sitting down.

"Shh here they come." Alice said pointing to the door. There stood  
Mike and Lauren slowly walking over to our very full table.  
(AN: I bet you were expecting Alice to be setting Bella and Edward up  
but I decided it was too early to expose their feeling for each other  
and chose to set mike and Lauren up so they would stop bothering Bella  
and Edward)

*~*

*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Laurens POV

Why the hell was our entire table sitting in the corner! And what the  
hell was Alice Bella and Jasper doing there! It looked so frickin  
crowded I don't know how they expect me and mike to sit down. I was  
going to kill if they told me I couldn't sit at MY table with MY  
friends. I was the one who created the dam table and they were crazy  
if they thought they would make me sit somewhere else. I got closer to  
the table until I was right behind Bella.

"Move." I ordered but she didn't budge she didn't even look at me!  
What the hell was going on!

"I said MOVE." I said a lot louder and nobody looked at me still. Mike  
was behind me looking confused and well rather cute.

"Fine." I said grabbing mikes arm. "We will sit somewhere else."

Me and mike sat at the table we usually sat at with everyone else. We  
just talked and discussed how much we hate all of our "friends" right  
now.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked almost half way through lunch and  
I was ecstatic. When the bell rang we got up smiled then locked hands  
leaving the lunch room.

*~*

*~*

*~*

*~*

*~*

*~*

Alice POV

"Yes!" I yelled when I saw mike and Lauren leave hold hand.

"Mission complete." rose said smiling at the door they had just left.

"Ew." Edward and Bella said at the same time and then they started  
laughing. Aw if only they could see how perfect they were for each  
other. If it wasn't for the fact that they were really in love and  
needed to realize it on their own I would totally set them up.

_**I hope you like it I tried doing a few other peoples points of view sorry if it was confusing! Please Review!**_


	9. The Little Things

**EXTREMLY IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_The_ _Little things_

Edward POV

"Hey bells." I said walking up to her locker. She must have not heard me because she just kept searching through her book and lightly humming. It was nice to just watch her but then my attention went to her lip. I immediately shook my head knowing that once I go down that road there aint no turning book.

"Woah!" She yelled when she shut her locker to see me grinning like an idiot.

"You scared me jerk next time warn a person before you decide to give them a heart attack!" She said lightly hitting my arm.

"So I was wondering if you would like to come to our house again this weekend because we all want to go swimming again….." I said but really I meant was that I wouldn't stop bothering Alice till she decided to have a little pool party and maybe I would get another chance to accidentally kiss Bella.

"Sounds like fun but I still have to ask Char-"I cut her off

"Alice already did he said it was fine cause he's going to be fishing the whole weekend." I said and she smiled which in return made me smile. Then she blushed and my smile got way bigger.

The rest of the week went sooo slow. Why is it that when you're having fun time passes really fast but when you're bored it just seems to drag on and on. Does life really hate people that much? Finally it was Friday though so today I gave Bella a ride to our house and then a ride to school Monday and she will be at our house for the entire time. I was ecstatic.

"Ready to go?" I asked taking her back pack from her. She smiled at that and nodded her head.

"So we are probably all going to be in the pool the whole time so that should stop Alice from playing Bella Barbie." I said opening my car door for her. She blushed and murmured a quiet "thank you" before getting in.

"Yes she probably will have no time to play Bella Barbie but knowing her she will make sure to put lots of thoughts into my bathing suites and towel and pajamas and stuff like that." She said looking rather annoyed." Now I know why she told me I didn't need anything." She said the last part under her breath I guess not expecting me to hear.

"Ha you fell for that?" I said and she glared at me which made me laugh.

"Shut up how was I supposed to know!" She yelled at me but I could still tell she was kidding.

"Its _Alice_." I said chuckling.

"Point taken." She said and giggled. Wow she's really cute when she giggles the corners of her mouth turn up and her perfect little nose scrunches up…yeah now I'm obsessing over something as simple as her giggling…smooth real smooth. When we got to my house I opened her door for her again and grabbed and bag before going to the front door and holding that open for her to.

"Well aren't you being quite the gentlemen today." She said plopping down the couch in the living room. I laughed and went to sit by her.

"I'm Feeling a little guilty about the whole mike thing." I told her even though I'm really just being a gentlemen because I'm trying to prove to myself that I'm worthy of her. Like that's even possible. Nobodies worthy of Bella.

"You should feel guilty jerk!"She said but there was sadness in her eyes.

"That is the second time you've called me a jerk today." I said still starring deeply into her eyes. She didn't answer just starred right back into my eyes. I watched as her semi anger simmered down and was replaced by some other emotion that I wasn't quite sure of. Before I knew it we were leaning closer to each other and my gaze was now fixed on her lips and I'm pretty sure hers were on mine to.

"Honey I'm ho-….Holy shit!" Emmett's voice came from the door. I quickly pulled away before I leaned in any more. I looked at Bella and she was blushing like crazy.

"Hey Emmett." I said coldly. I heard Bella giggle besides me and my anger immediately disappeared.

"Um I'm going to go find rose jasper and Alice I think they are up stairs you guys just continue doing…whatever it was you were doing." Emmett said awkwardly before charging up the stairs. Just then Bella started cracking up I looked at her very curiously.

"Something funny?" I asked.

"Nothing at all." She said before standing up and heading for the stairs. I followed her completely confused and very upset about what just happened…or didn't happen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bella POV

It really wasn't that funny in fact it was scarring me.

It's his eyes. His _eyes. _ That's right I almost lost the bet because I looked into his eyes. You could look into them forever they were such a gorgeous deep green and with one glance it would make my heart skip a beat. They were my weakness and I knew that if I wanted to win this bet I would either have to get him sunglasses or two eye patches. Sounds stupid that someone could just look at me and make me weak in the knees but you should try looking into his eyes then tell me I'm crazy. The other thing is his voice. It's like velvet never skipping a beat. He has the ability to say the most stupid idiotic things that could be so insulting and yet it would still come out beautiful. I hate how all of the little things are what make so defenseless against him.

I ran up stairs to Alice's before doing something that I would regret later. There sitting in a circle were my friends laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny guys?" I asked sitting down on Alice's bed. They all immediately stopped laughing and starred at me with huge smiles on their faces.

"So did someone win yet?" Alice asked raising her eyebrows.

"Win what?" Edward asked coming in the room and sitting beside me.

"The bet duh!" Alice practically screamed.

"No!" Me and Edward said at the same time then looked at each other then laughed.

"Aww that's too bad."Alice said sounding like se really didn't care. She got up and went to the dresser before walking back with a note book and a pen.

"What's that for?" Edward asked. He looked really cute when he scrunched his eyebrows up like that…

"Ok you guys have been in this bet for a really long time and there never was any point to this bet. So today we are going to make one. Whoever does win this bet is going to have a reward of some type. Maybe not an actual item it might be a dare or something but now is when we are going to sort this out cause I have a feeling this bet will be over very soon." Alice said and I just sat there starring at her. She had a point there never was a point to it. So what's the point in winning when there is no prize?

_______________________________*__________________________________________________

**This is important!**

**I'm going to let all of my reviewers vote on what the winner of the bet will get here are your options:**

**-get to dare the other person anything they would like**

**-personal slave for the rest of the year (it's just the beginning of the year right now)**

**-gets to take any item of choice from the other person**

**-open to other options please share if you have more.**

**At the end of the story you will find out which one wins and don't try counting the votes yourself because I will also vote and I will have my friends vote too! ; )**

**So get to voting!!!!!!!!!!**

**Forever yours**

**-Syd***


	10. Pretty

Bellas pov

After we finished making all the details of the bet everyone fell  
alseep. Well everyone except me. I just sat there thinking about what  
would happen if Edward ever found out how much I liked him. Definetly  
more than just my best friend.

I can't let him win the bet though. I won't give him anymore power  
over me than he already has.

"Bella?" I looked to my left to see Edward starring at me.

"Hm?" I mumbled. His bed head is very attractive...

"What are you thinking so hard about?" his eyes were slightly open and  
he yawned.

"Nothing go to sleep." I said turning my back to him and closing my  
eyes in my own attempt of sleep.

"Hmph." he grunted before I heard him move closer and he wrapped his  
arms around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I whispered turning around to face him  
momentarilly forgetting how close we were. I had my face in his chest  
and I looked up at his face. His arms tightned around me making it  
immpossible to move.

"Your warm. I'm cold. Deal with it." he whisper his eyes closed and he  
leaned his head down more so it was leaning on mine. I didn't argue.  
It didn't take long for me to fall asleep after that.

"Awww they are so cute!" alices high pitched voice said loudly waking  
me up. I didn't open my eyes though. I didn't want it to end.

"How long untill they wake up? Quick someone go get a camara!" Alice  
just didn't shut up!

I started to stir but Edwards arms tightened around me preventing  
movement.

"Maybe if we pretend we are still sleeping she will go away." he  
whispered. I relaxed and moved even closer to him. Heaven?I think so.

"I heard that! I will not go away thank you very much!" damn Alice!

"Shut up annoying pixie." Edward mumbled and I giggled.

"Emmett! I need your assistance!" Alice screemed. I groaned but pryed  
Edwards arms off my waist and sat up.

"I Hate you." I glared at her.

"Love you too." she said then skipped out of the room not before  
yelling that we better be down stairs in our swimsuites in ten minutes.

"Green or red?" Edward asked holding up two pairs of swim trunks.

"Where the green ones and we can match!" I said gabbing alices green  
bikini.

"What are we 9?" he said walking towards the bathroom.

"Hey if you don't want to match just say so." I walked towards alices  
closet to get changed. He said nothing I laughed.

11 minutes later we were sitting on alices bed waiting for the evil  
pixie to yell at us for taking to long.

"What part of ten minutes don't you get?!" Alice started pounding up  
the stairs. Edward quickly grabbed my hand and pointed under the bed  
where we both hid before Alice slammed open the door.

"Edward? Bella? Come out come out where ever you are..." I covered my  
mouth to hold back laughing.

"Fine then maybe I should just start saying some random stuff about  
how Edward begged me to have another pool party so he could have  
another chance to k-." Edward cut her off by jumping from out under  
the bed and covering her mouth.

"Way to go Edward. What's so bad that you had to give up our hidding  
spot?" I said crawling out and standing up.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." he said very fast while glaring at Alice.

"So if you guys are done playing hide and seek let's go swimming."  
Alice said grabbing both of our hands.

"Now wait right here." Alice said running over to rose leaving me and  
Edward like twenty feet away from the pool. We watched as her and rose  
slowly walked into the water taking time to get use to it.

Me and Edward started laughing hysterically realizing they were just  
trying to not get pushed in again.

"So cannon ball?" I asked grabbing his hand. He smiled hugley and we  
both ran towards the pool before curling into a ball mid air and  
landing in the water. Our hands still together.

"You know last time we were in this pool we kissed." Edward said  
looking down at me.

"Yeah I remember. To bad you aren't a better kisser or maybe I would  
actually want to kiss you again." i said then quickly swam away. Haha  
the look on his face priceless. Just like I expected he grabbed my  
foot and pulled me back to him.

"Are you sure that's why you haven't kissed me yet and it's not  
because your afraid that when you do you will finally realize that you  
want me?" he said pushing me against the wall of the pool. I laughed  
even not because it was funny but because that already happened. I  
already realized that I want him. Badly.

"I don't find anything funny with that statement." he said getting as  
close to me as possible. My breathing stopped and I looked up at him.  
He started leaning towards me and I waited to see how close he would  
get. He bent down and got to eye level with me then leaned forward  
until our noses were touching.

I panicked. I wasn't letting this happen again. No. He was to close  
for my comfort. I wanted to kiss him so badly that all I could think  
about were his lips on mine. I needed to move.

So I turned around and climbed out of the pool with out a word and ran  
toward the house. Of course being the klutz that I am I didn't even  
think about tripping over the ladder on the diving board.

It happened in slow motion. I tripped on the ladder and somehow hit my  
head on the diving board and landed in the water. Then it all went  
black.

Edwards pov

I didn't think about it before I quickly swam over to her and pulled  
her out of the water. She wasn't breathing. I quickly opened her mouth  
breathed and turned her head to the side. I did this a few time not  
noticeing anything else around me.(sorry I don't know what you are  
suppose to do when someones not breathing).

She immediatly started coughing and water cam out of her mouth.  
Releief washed over me quickly and I picked her up and carried her to  
one of the lawn chairs.

"Oh my god Bella are you ok?" I heard Alice ask. Bella didn't say  
anything she just sat there starring at me. I grabbed my towel and  
covered her with it. I then proceeded to check her head for any blood.  
There was none but there was a huge bump.

"You probably have a concusion Bella. Rose can you go get her some  
ice. Bella do you feel ok?" I asked holding her hand.

"Thank you. Yeah im ok but my head is killing me" she said softly and  
squeazed my hand.

Later that day when my dad got home he looked at Bella to see if she  
was really ok. He said she might have a small concusion but she was  
fine besides that. I was so happy she was ok. It was my fault it  
happened to begin with. If I hadn't been teasing her and trying to get  
her to kiss me she wouldn't have gotten annoyed with me and got out of  
the pool in the first place.

"It's not your fault Edward! So stop blaming yourself." Bella said  
hitting my arm playfully.

"You know you could always kiss it and make it better." she raises her  
eyebrows and made a kissy face in my directions.

"Not funny Bella." I scolded.

"Sure it was party popper." she stuck he tongue out at me. I sighed  
and went over to her before I gently kissed the top of her head. She  
grunted and shooed me away. I laughed.

"Technically Edward here did kiss you already." Emmett spoke up. I  
looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You know when he saved you? I think that counts." he smiled at me  
evily. I just glared at him.

"The definition of a kiss is to caress the lips with affection...I'm  
pretty sure he was just giving me mouth to mouth." Bella laughed.

"And you know this how...?" Alice asked.

"Well....I was curious if there was some way to get around the bet  
once so I looked up the defintion. There really isn't a way around  
it."she blushed realizing what she said.

"If you want to kiss me Bella then just kiss me. It's only a bet." I  
smiled crookedly at her.

"I was just curious! I doesn't mean I actually wanted to kiss you."she  
said defensivly

"Surrre....why don't you just admit that you want to kiss me just as  
badly as I want to kiss.....Megan fox" oh damn I almost said that I  
wanted to kiss her. I don't even like Megan fox...

"You don't even like Megan fox! So yeah that sounds about right." ok  
apparently she knows me to well.

"I do to like Megan fox! She is really really pretty." I think I just  
internally gagged.

"What every you say pretty boy..." she laughed.


End file.
